


For You Will Still Be Here Tomorrow (But Your Dreams May Not)

by iongnadh



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Gamora, Big Spoon Gamora, Could Be Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt gamora, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Spoilers, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, You'll Have A Better Understanding If You've Seen Volume 2 But It's Not Explicit In Spoilers, could be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iongnadh/pseuds/iongnadh
Summary: Gamora felt tears threaten to fall from her own eyes but she pushed them back; she would stay strong. It took all the self-control she had within her to hold herself together; she was stronger than this - she knew that - but it was harder when it was someone she lo-...When it was her family in pain.





	For You Will Still Be Here Tomorrow (But Your Dreams May Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: For You Will Still Be Here Tomorrow (But Your Dreams May Not) [Father And Son by Car Stevens]
> 
> Relationship(s): Gamora/Peter Quill
> 
> Character(s): Gamora, Peter Quill
> 
> Warning(s): Angst, Night Terrors, Slight Spoilers
> 
> Summary: Gamora felt tears threaten to fall from her own eyes but she pushed them back; she would stay strong. It took all the self-control she had within her to hold herself together; she was stronger than this - she knew that - but it was harder when it was someone she lo- ...When it was her family in pain.
> 
> Beta Reader: Internaut

One night, Gamora was awoken from her sleep by a feverish cry. She sat up and looked around her quarters to see that it was still dark outside and the ship had not yet reached its destination. Looking out of her window, she could see the stars as they shimmered clearly in the sky. Another cry interrupted her analysis - a sharp pain stung her heart as she realized that the cry was coming from Peter. She immediately grabbed her blade from her bedside and sneaked her way out of her quarters to Peter's.

She nearly dropped her blade in shock from what she saw as she entered the room. Peter was on the floor, covered in a heap of blankets. It wasn't until she heard another loud cry rip from his throat that she took action. Gamora swiftly ran up to Peter and sat on the floor by his lap, dropping her sword by the bed. Almost immediately, Peter's arms were around her waist and his face was buried in her chest. She gently wrapped her arms around him as he clung to her like a baby would cling to its mother and swept her fingers through his hair. She quietly sat there trying to figure out what to say to make it all better - Was there even a way to make it all better?

Gamora felt tears threaten to fall from her own eyes but she pushed them back; she would stay strong. It took all the self-control she had within her to hold herself together; she was stronger than this - she knew that - but it was harder when it was someone she lo- ...When it was her family in pain. Peter let out another heart wrenching cry and she nearly broke. It was in that moment she no longer knew the difference between what hurt him and what hurt her. She knew loss, she understood how it can tear your heart right out of your chest and make you lose all self control, even if that meant getting others hurt, or worse. She knew that Peter understood that loss too, but now that wound was fresh and she couldn't do anything about that.

Peter's sobs slowly died down and his grip loosened. Kissing his cheek, Gamora grabbed his hand and stood up from the floor while pulling Peter up with her. She could see his face clearly from the shine of the starlight. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tinted pink. Gamora tried to smile at him but it felt forced and awkward, and even in his tired state she knew he could tell. Tugging on his hand, she pushed him to lay down on the bed before she moved to lie beside his back. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against him.

Peter's body slowly relaxed and he fell asleep. He'll be okay, they all will be Gamora kept telling herself before finally she closed her eyes and allowed her restless mind to find sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> If this one shot looks familiar it's because I posted one like this before but it was a apart of a fandom that I wish to not be associated with anymore! I watched Guardians Of The Galaxy 2 the other day (twice in a row actually xD) and I thought that this fics outline would work for it, but I did have to change a lot for it so it isn't exactly the same as before! I know they're really out of character but it's my first time writing them and I've never really written characters like them before ^^;


End file.
